Rikiya
Rikiya (Kanji: 力家; English: Powerhouse) is a jōnin of Sunagakure. He is also the commander of the Puppet Brigade and a member of the Suna Council; as such, he is one of the most influential and powerful shinobi of Sunagakure. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Background and History WIP... Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Fūinjutsu Bakuton: Bakuin The Bakuton: Bakuin (Kanji: 爆遁・爆印; English: Explosive Release: Explosive Seal) is a fūinjutsu which allows one use physical contact with an entity as a means of inscribing a Jutsu-shiki (Kanji: 術式; English: Technique Formula) onto the entity. Subsequently, one will be able to use a hand seal to detonate the Jutsu-shiki into a fiery explosion! Raiton: Seidokuin The Raiton: Seidokuin (Kanji: 雷遁・製毒印; English: Lightning Release: Poison-Making Seal) is a fūinjutsu which allows one to transcribe the chemical formula and structural formula of a poison as a Jutsu-shiki (Kanji: 術式; English: Technique Formula). Subsequently, after the Jutsu-shiki has been inscribed onto an entity, the Jutsu-shiki will use electro-synthetically generate the poison within the entity that it has been inscribed upon. Notably, by altering the Jutsu-shiki, it is possible to alter the composition and structure of the poison that is generated by the Jutsu-shiki. As such, it is possible for the Jutsu-shiki to generate a unique and unnatural poison without any precedent in history and without any similarities to any other poison. Ninjutsu Bakuton: Daibōchō Bakuha Bakuton: Daibōchō Bakuha (Kanji: 爆遁・大膨張爆破; English: Explosion Release: Great Expanding Blast) is a ninjutsu which allows one to inhale air into one's nose and then exhale a forward-moving surge of explosions from one's mouth! Notably, when this jutsu is used in conjunction with the Bakuton: Tōmeisa no Inno Tensō, any earth caught in the explosions will be blown into microscopic particulates and each of those particulates will be inscribed with a Jutsu-shiki (Kanji: 術式; English: Technique Formula). Subsequently, each of the particulates will gravitate towards macroscopic lifeforms and then rhw Jutsu-shiki will be transferred to any macroscopic lifeform that is physically contacted by the particulates. Inno Tensō The Inno Tensō (Romaji: 印の転送; English: Transmission of Seals) is a ninjutsu which allows one to inscribe a Jutsu-shiki (Kanji: 術式; English: Technique Formula) onto an entity and then allows one to transfer the Jutsu-shiki to any entity that is in physical contact with the entity that the Jutsu-shiki was inscribed on. Bakuton: Tōmeisa no Inno Tensō The Bakuton: Tōmeisa no Inno Tensō (Kanji: 爆遁・透明砂の印の転送; English: Explosion Release: Invisible Sand's Transmission of Seals) is a ninjutsu which allows one to detonate a body of earth into an explosion of microscopic particulates which have each been inscribed with a Jutsu-shiki (Kanji: 術式; English: Technique Formula). Subsequently, each of the particulates will gravitate towards macroscopic lifeforms and the Jutsu-shiki will be transferred to any macroscopic lifeform that is physically contacted by the particulates. Doton: Inno Tensō The Doton: Inno Tensō (Romaji: 土遁・印の転送; English: Earth Release: Transmission of Seals) is a variation of the Inno Tensō. This jutsu allows one to inscribe a Jutsu-shiki (Kanji: 術式; English: Technique Formula) onto the ground and then move the Jutsu-shiki along the ground and onto any entity that is standing on the ground. Kanchi no Jutsu *Main Article: Kanchi no Jutsu The Kanchi no Jutsu (Kanji: 感知の術; English: Perception Technique) is a ninjutsu which allows one to detect the position of chakra and determine the signature of the chakra. Notably; when this jutsu is used to determine the signature of a chakra; this jutsu allows one to discern the amount, nature, position, and potency of an individual's chakra. It also may allow one to discern the genealogy, identity, morality, and truthfulness of an individual. Kugutsu no Jutsu *Main Article: Kugutsu no Jutsu The Kugutsu no Jutsu (Kanji: 傀儡の術; English: Puppet Technique) is a ninjutsu where one emits chakra from one's fingertips and then uses Shape Transformation to mold the chakra into Chakra Threads (Romaji: Chakura no Ito; Kana and Kanji: チャクラの糸). Subsequently, one will attach the Chakra Threads to a puppet and then use the Chakra Threads as a means of manipulating the puppet. Notably, the more adept that one is at using Chakra Threads to manipulate a puppet, the less amount of Chakra Threads that one will need to manipulate the puppet. As such, the most adept puppeteer is the puppeteer whom requires naught but a single Chakra Thread to manipulate a puppet. Sōen: Hitomi Gokū *Main Article: Sōen: Hitomi Gokū The Sōen: Hitomi Gokū (Kanji: 操演・人身冴功; English: Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body) is an application of Kugutsu no Jutsu where one uses Chakra Threads to manipulate a living being rather than a non-living thing. Sōshūjin *Main Article: Sōshūjin The Sōshūjin (Kanji: 操襲刃; English: Manipulating Attack Blades) is an application of Kugutsu no Jutsu where one uses Chakra Threads to manipulate the trajectory of a number of projectiles such as kunai or shuriken. Puppets Shidai Bijo The Shidai Bijo (Kanji: 四大美女; English: Four Great Beauties) are a quartet of puppets that were handcrafted by Monzaemon Chikamatsu himself. They were created as sex dolls, but sometime during the First Shinobi World War, they were repurposed from prostitutes into assassins and saboteurs. Subsequently, they were used for espionage in every Great War except for the Fourth Shinobi World War. At some point in time, they were bought on the black market by Rikiya. As soon as Rikiya acquired them, Rikiya began the arduous and expensive task of converting them from agents of espionage into weapons of war. First, in order to upgrade their durability, Rikiya replaced each of their fragile but light chassis with a heavier but much sturdier frame. Second, Rikiya removed the facsimiles of innards within them and then stuffed them with as many tools and weapons as he could fit inside of them. Third and lastly, Rikiya used Inno Tensō to inscribe a number of transferable Seidokuin onto their bodies and weapons. Chōsen The Chōsen (Kanji: 貂蟬) is an offensive puppet designed for melee combat. Chōsen is coated with a layer of a Chakra Blade-like enamel. It also contains a Shinobi Gauntlet-like magazine; as a result, it is able to expend a scroll cartridge as a means of infusing elemental chakra onto its surface. This allows Chōsen to assault a target with elemental nintaijutsu. In addition, Chōsen is able to elongate a lengthy blade from each of its palms. Each of Chōsen's arms is able to extend a number of buzzsaws from them. And Chōsen can summon a variety of melee weapons into its grasp. Ōshō The Ōshō (Kanji: 王牆) is an offensive puppet designed for ranged combat. The Ōshō's most powerful weapon is a gun barrel that it can extend from its mouth. The gun barrel is able to use Shape Transformation to compress Lightning Release chakra and then discharge the Lightning Release chakra as beams or bullets which emit a massive amount of force — Enough to kill one of the bijū! — via the exertion of an electron degeneracy pressure. In addition, Ōshō's eyes are capable of launching a pair of explosive and incandescent senbon which blow up upon impact with any entity that they failed to burn through. Both of Ōshō's palms are equipped with both a flamethrower capable of spewing fire and a taser which is able to inject an electrical discharge into the fire that is being spewed by the flamethrower. Ōshō's left arm is equipped with gun barrels capable of firing a volley of Earth Release-made bullets, while Ōshō's right arm is equipped with silos capable of firing a fusillade of pre-made missiles! Ōshō's back is fitted with a magazine of guided missiles capable of homing in on a specific target, while Ōshō's feet are able to induce an Earth Release-generated earthquake! Seishi The Seishi (Kanji: 西施) is a defensive puppet. Its primary component is its hair, but it exhibits a number of other tools and weapons as well. Seishi's hair is composed of Chakra Blade-like threads of carbon steel. As a result, when subjected to Chakra Flow, Seishi's hair is capable of behaving in a manner that is reminiscent of the Ranjishigami no Jutsu. This allows Seishi's hair to be used to capture a target in a cocoon of its hair and then confine the target with the cursed seals that have been inscribed onto its hair, lash its hair outward in a whip-like manner as a means of deflecting projectiles and knocking away foes, and shape its hair into a variety of barriers such as a shield or wall. In addition, Seishi contains a Shinobi Gauntlet-like magazine which allows a scroll cartridge to be expended as a means of infusing elemental chakra into Seishi's hair. This allows Seishi's hair to counteract an elemental jutsu through infusion with the element that the elemental jutsu is weak to. In addition, Seishi's left arm is capable of erecting a hemispherical barrier either around or below Seishi. Seishi's right arm is equipped with a Kikō Junbū. Both of Seishi's hands are capable of absorbing chakra at a rate which allows it to decompose a jutsu before the jutsu is able to exert any force or have any effect and then dispose of the absorbed chakra by teleporting the absorbed chakra to the Pure Land. And Seishi's tongue is capable of using the Fūnyū no Jutsu to seal a target within itself. Yōgyokugan The Yōgyokugan (Kanji: 楊玉環) is a medical and supportive puppet. Yōgyokugan's most powerful feature is a device situated within its womb. The device is capable of absorbing an amount of chakra which has been infused with one of the basic elements, absorbing an equal amount of chakra which has been infused with another of the basic elements, and then combing those chakra into chakra which is infused with an advance element! This allows the Yōgyokugan to be used as a medium for performing jutsu that, under normal circumstance, would require a Kekkei Genkai to perform. In addition, Yōgyokugan is able to perform hand seals in its puppeteer's stead. Extend the range of a Sensor-type's ability to detect chakra. And serve as a medium for the Shōsen Jutsu and thus be used as a proxy by medical-nin. Senjutsu Sage Mode *Main Article: Sage Mode The Sage Mode (Romaji: Sennin Mōdo; Kanji: 仙人モード) is a physical state of empowerment. One is able to assume the Sage Mode by converting one's chakra into Senjutsu chakra, a feat which can only be accomplished by combining the natural energy within one's environment with the physical energy of one's body and the spiritual energy of one's soul. After one has assumed the Sage Mode, one will exhibit an augmentation to one's athletic and sensory capabilities. One will also gain both the ability to manipulate the natural energy within one's environment and the ability to perform Senjutsu. Tanuki Sage Mode The Tanuki Sage Mode (Romaji: Tanuki Sennin Mōdo; Kanji: 狸仙人モード) is a method of maintaining the Sage Mode. It was built on the concept of embracing the necessity of remaining still in order to detect and interact with natural energy rather than finding a workaround the necessity. And it was based on the fighting style used by the jinchūriki of Shukaku. In order to use the Tanuki Sage Mode, immediately after one has entered the Sage Mode, one will use the Senpō Doton: Sajōzukuri to craft sand from the earth. Subsequently, one will use the Senpō Doton: Sajōzukuri to manipulate the sand and thereby use the sand as a replacement for one's body. One can use Shape Transformation to mold the sand into eyes capable of allowing one to see what they see and hands capable of performing hand signs and jutsu in one's stead. One can also use the sand in a variety of defensive, offensive, and supplementary ways! As such, the sand exhibits more than enough potency and versatility to allow it to compensate for the necessity of bodily immobility. Senpō Bakuton: Bakusa no Jutsu Senpō Bakuton: Bakusa no Jutsu (Kanji: 仙法爆遁・爆砂の術; English: Sage Art Explosion Release: Explosive Sand Technique) is a Senjutsu which allows one imbue an amount of sand with a flow of one's Senjutsu chakra and then detonate each and every last particulate of the sand into a fiery explosion! Notably, when this jutsu is used in conjunction with the Senpō: Sajōzukuri, one will be able to detonate the sand even while one is manipulating the sand. Senpō Doton: Sajōzukuri The Senpō Doton: Sajōzukuri (Kanji: 仙法土遁・砂城作り; English: Sage Art Earth Release: Sand Castle-Building) is a Senjutsu which allows one to imbue an amount of earth with a flow of one's Senjutsu chakra and thereby grind the earth into sand. Subsequently, one will be able to manipulate the sand in a manner that is reminiscent of Shukaku. Battles WIP... Trivia *WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411